Audrey
Audrey is a girl from the story that you can add to your gang after completing four quests. You meet Audrey in Las Vegas. She is the super star of the most famous and cool shows in Las Vegas. You approach her for a date but she has her security guards take you away from her limo. Once she rejects you, you are assigned the Pitiful Scum quest. Quests The first quest is in the building where she works. Audrey is on the stage blowing a clown while another one does her pussy from behind, saying she always wanted to blow a real clown. You break into the stage-controller's area and pull the levers so that the curtains are raised, letting the whole crowd see what their star is doing. The crowd then throws tomatoes and bottles at the naked slut while the clowns wonder if they ruined everything. Audrey's boss then fires her and kicks her onto the streets. The second quest takes place on the streets. Audrey is sitting at a campfire with a hobo, holding a sign that says "$5 for a blowjob" and the hobo points out a potential customer and tells her to blow him. You laugh as Audrey is forced to suck on some guy's sweaty balls. After she is done, you approach her and offer her the chance to earn $20 and she answers that she would as long as you don't do her in her ass. You then pound her ass as she asks when she'll get paid. You pay her and she begs to come with you as she is afraid of being homeless. The third quest is at the casino. As you go inside the bouncer stops Audrey and says that there are "No whores allowed." You tell him it's okay because she's with you. Once inside, you gamble and lose all your money. You then bet Audrey the whore on one more gamble. You lose and the croupier has sex with Audrey on the roulette table. Audrey has cum all over her face and complains that her ass feels like she sat on 10,000 dicks when you leave. The fourth and final stage takes place at a spectacular fountain. You let Audrey step into the fountain to wash the sperm off of her, when the fountain malfunctions and she gets pulled down the drain into the sewer. Somehow the sewer pipe leads to her old boss and she's completely naked when she falls out of it. She begs him to take her back, saying she will do anything. Her boss then pounds her ass and lets her back into the show. Audrey thanks you for your help and you tell her that she owes you. After this, she joins your gang. Upgrade rewards Audrey grants you 3 wishes, but first you have to give her some gifts. At level 2, Audrey takes off her clothes to reveal black underwear and brown heels. She's striking a pose. Your first wish is apparently to pretend to be a cowboy with her as the horse. At level 3, Audrey has removed her bra and is playing with her large breasts and pulling at her panties. She's also winking at you. She will grant your second wish. You have her blow a bum so you can laugh. At level 4, she is naked and grinning. She will grant your final wish. You let one of your "friends" (read: a customer) have sex with her while you watch.